


See you again- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to see him, but... you can't. You lost your eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samuel Drake had always been your friend, extremely close. You had that kind of relationship where you spent hours laughing with him, talking very closely, but still be friends. And the last time you had seen, you say good bye to him, who was leaving for Panama, where supposedly after he was dead. Your loss will weight you greatly, you felt that a part of you was gone, and you dedicate to spend months remembering him and weeping for him.

And your body almost seemed to react to his death. In his own way so illogical.

Your eyes began to fail the next year, and quickly you saw on the obligation to make a difficult decision with them.

Now, fifteen years later, after spending months processing the fact that Samuel was alive, you were standing at the door of the house of Nate and Elena, your close friends ever since.

You touched the bell, waited, heard the door open.

\- ¡Hey!- Greeted Elena, taking your arm- ¡Come! ¡Since a month you not visited us!

\- Well…- You came- The work does not leave me much free time ¿You know?

\- Don’t cheat us- Nathan laugh, approaching- You probably have something in hands.

\- Yes, my staff- You joked, gently tapping him with your white cane.

\- Yes, I see- Drake joked.

\- There's someone here to see you- Said Elena, turned you a little.

You stayed still, waiting.

You did not know that Samuel was there from the beginning, or that he had stood up, and looked at you sadly.

The last time he had set his eyes on you, you were younger, you looked around, you moved with ease. Now you were standing there, with your dark glasses and white cane in your right hand.

He came to you, you heard and you stretched out your hand.

\- Hello- You smiled, not knowing who he was.

\- I expected more a hug or something- He muttered, trying to be positive.

\- ¿Samy?- You recognized his voice.

You took off the dark glasses, as if that could help with anything, while you felt your body get warm. You fold quickly your staff and approached him, with outstretched hands.

You felt that he took your hands. You followed the line of his arms to hug him, feel like you were shackled, his warmth, his scent. It was he, you know. He smelled it.

\- Mousy- Samuel murmured, kissing your head- God... I'm sorry...

\- ¿What you sorry?- You separated a little, even with your hands on his chest- ¿What are you talking about?

\- Sorry I was not here to help... Really… I would have done whatever, just to be with you when it happened...

\- I'm fine- You smiled gently- Seriously, Samy... At least you're here now... Let me see you...

You climb your hands around his neck, using your fingertips to read each new imperfections in his skin. You felt his beard grown imperceptibly, each and every one of their new wrinkles, the cuts had joined. You stayed a long time brushing his cheekbones, his forehead, the arch of her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her corners, her chin, her lips. It was him, he "looked" different, but it was basically that young man years ago had given a kiss on your cheek before going to Panama.

\- You are old, old...- You laughed, even touching their cheeks- I hope not see me as bad as you.

But you felt something wet between your fingers.

\- Samy- You driedst hir cheek- Today is a good day, don’t cry ¿You want?

\- I am sorry- He wiped an eye.

\- Elena- Your turn slightly- I imagine that your invitation It was only for him ¿True?

\- Obviously- She smiled.

\- I want to catch up with him ¿Can I take him? He owe me five hundred dollars.

\- Sure…

\- I do not owe you anything- Samuel smiled.

\- I bet you five hundred dollars that you would have problems with the psychopath of Rafe ¿Remember?- You pat his chest.

\- What a memory…

\- Yes- You stretched your staff- I go to the bathroom a second, then we go ¿Yes?

\- ¿Shall I call a taxi?- Asked Nathan.

\- No… I want to walk…

You started walking toward the bathroom, but Samuel grabbed you.

\- Let me help you…- He said.

\- I can- You pat his hand- Is not the first time I come here. Really. Watch and learn…

And him away a little, slowly walked to the bathroom, knowing the road, demonstrating that even you could calculate where the walls were.

Inside, all you needed was a little wet your face. Nonetheless, and all the time elapsed, to be with him still filling you with happiness and alter your senses. At that moment, It was when you really hated being blind. You wanted to see him, really, once again, recording their new image in your mind. So many things you longed to see, his eyes were your priority.

You rub your face again with cold water. You had to ward off the bad mentality. He was there. You should not ruin it.

You left the bathroom, fresh, putting the lenses. Fluidly walked into the living room.

\- I'm ready- You said- Nate, Elena, see you later ¿Yes?

\- Take care of yourself, and watch where you step- Nathan joked.

\- ¡Nathan!- Sam chided- That's bad taste.

\- It's fun- You smiled- Leave him alone.

Among greetings and hugs, you left the house, with Drake to you side. And it was evident that he had never dealt with blind people before, because he did not know quite what to do.

\- Look- You took his right arm, being close to and slightly behind- Never keep your hands on a blind, the blind hold. ¿If don’t, what's the point? You guide. Just be sure to let me know anything strange.

\- ¿Like what?- He look at you.

\- Holes, dogs, columns... Walk, walk...

\- I'm new to be seeing-eye dog- He began to walk slowly.

\- I do not- With your right hand you took your white cane, vertical, just in case- Walk faster, no problem. If I alone have a fast track...

\- By the way- He advanced slightly faster- No.

\- ¿No what?

\- You do not look as bad as me. You grow old good, old.

You laughed loudly, as much as you did not did. Only he'll tore those laughter.

And speaking nonsense, commenting experiences, catching up, you walked to your house, under your indications of when and where to turn. It was understandable, you had traveled that road many times, you remembered where every column and every bump was.


	2. Chapter 2

You went to your house, with Samuel back. Gently hung your white cane, glasses and keys on a hook.

\- Turn some light if you want- You said- Must be all dark and horrible for you.

\- Dark, yes- He lit a light- Horrible, no.

\- Be honest ¿You want?

\- ¿When I'm not?

Drake saw you walk into the kitchen, almost no need to use their hands to touch anything. You know well each part of the house, it almost seemed that your sight had returned. Moreover when you walked with open eyes.

\- Please sit- You pointed the couch with a bottle of water- Be comfortable. Just do not move anything site. Or if you do, leave turn it back where it was.

\- Yes mom- He joked, sitting.

\- Amazing ¿True?- You sat at his side, extending an bottle- Again here, though... A little different...

\- It is true…

After a moment where both drank water, silently, your remember something.

\- Nathan told me some things- You mutter- ¿Can I see your wounds? You know, in you stomach.

\- Of course...

You felt a little closer and stretched out your hand, as for guidance. He took your fingers and you brought them close to his stomach, he had left uncovered. You felt a little hair and warm skin, but no wound.

\- There is nothing here- You mumble again.

\- It's more to the left...

You move your hand, but nothing yet.

\- Higher- He laugh.

\- You are so complicated...

You climb a little more, and feel. There they were, three wounds that were apparent too obvious to your fingers. Your fingertips touched it gently, carefully, studying, also feeling firmness under his skin.

\- You been busy with your body- You separated.

\- I should have been busy with your eyes- He huffed, down his shirt.

\- Don’t start…

\- God... Tell me what happened... I need to know…

\- Well…- You stayed close- About a year after your... death... I started losing my sight. It was nothing, but that nothing was quite turned, and I realized it was not a normal myopia. I went to an eye doctor, he made studies, but he referred me to a specialist. Apparently, from somewhere, I infect with idiot virus, who never does anything, but there are minimal cases, like mine, where the eye begins to attack.

\- That luch of shit.

\- Yes- You laugh- The doctor gave me antibiotics, drugs of all kinds, and the virus was gone, but let me sequels in my eyes. It is assumed, the damage sensitized I do not know what fucking optic nerve, that would wear every time my eyes focus on something. I had two choices...

\- ¿Which?- He took your hands.

\- Continue as it was, losing my sight slowly... Something that would last five to ten years until it was blind. Or blinding me.

\- I do not understand… ¿Did you choose to stay blind before?

\- No, no- Your pat his hand- It is an emergency treatment. My eyes, technically, still they work well. Technically I have the view as I am when I got the treatment, normal, albeit with a little less farsightedness. But as the damage occurred whenever things focused, I operated my eyes and put a… how to say it… black contact lens. A lid.

\- ¿For what? If you lost your sight.

\- I know, but so, if I could save enough money, they could opérate me. My eyes only need an operation to fix the shits the optic nerves. If I had not done this procedure to cover my eyes, now I would be blind, without the possibility of an operation. Now my eyes are in pause, not in stop. I was forced to lose completely me view half a year after they discovered this problem, but still I have the hope of being able to see again... If I do not die of old before...

\- But now you blind, it is because you have not operated yet...

\- Yet…

\- ¿So expensive is the operation?

\- ¡It costs an eye of the face!- You laugh.

\- Oh my God ¡Don’t do that!- Samuel snorted.

\- ¿You lost your mood?- You him pushed a little- ¿You want me to search it?

\- Stop making jokes about it.

\- Samy, if I don’t make jokes about my eyes, I would have killed myself years ago. You calm down. Humor always helps.

\- I am sorry…- He rubbed your arm- I just feel helpless. I want to help but do not know how.

\- Having you here is enough help. I can not tell you how I bore when I am alone. Nobody realizes that televisión is not for the blind, the related books always have a horrible voice, and books written in Braille, besides expensive, they are few.

\- ¿You want me to read you some?

\- No… no…- You looked him dreamily without looking- ¿Would you do that for me?

\- Of course, little mole- He hugged you with one arm- ¿Do you have any normal to read?

\- All those- You pointed out.

Drake followed your finger, to see a generous shelf full of books.

\- Wao... You have task for when recover you sight.

\- Do not make me remember... As much as I like to read in silence... These are one of thousands of things I miss.

\- ¿What more?

\- Everything was nice to sight... You know, the vast landscapes, the colors of the flowers, the hypnotic movement of the sea... The passage of the clouds in the sky, the stars at night, the moon full and bright...

Samuel stood staring you at a moment, noting the sadness that had taken your voice.

\- I miss seeing the paintings from museums, so finely carved sculptures... The movement of the trees...- Your voice began to tremble- The faces... the smiles... I miss to see... Nate... I miss to see you...

Your voice breaking ended in a whimper.

\- I am sorry- You said, wiping your eyes.

\- No… no…- He pressed you hard against him- I should not ask that...

\- It's okay…- You sighed- I'm old, I get melancholy with that...

And for a while you stay still, trying to recover, feeling the warmth of your old friend calm you down slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Well- Samuel stood- Let’s see what you have.

He went to the shelf, looking.

\- You have everything- He said, running his fingers along the loins- ¿Do you want something specific?

\- What you see, Samy. You are who will read…- You said from the couch.

\- ¿The Strangest Moons? ¿What is it about?

\- No, no, that don’t- You smiled sheepishly.

\- ¿Why not?

\- I do not think you like, it is a typical romantic drama.

\- For one we must start ¿Right?- He pulled off the shelf.

\- No, seriously, that don’t…

\- Let’s see…- He looked at the back, reading a moment- A novel full of emotion, between Samantha and Joel, an adventure of encounters in the world of… eroticism… ¿What?

\- Lord- You cover your face.

\- In this fascicule, hotter than ever, Joel discovers the virtues of an experimental drug, which bring to his mind the wildest fantasies that apply to his lover, on a journey of sexual debauchery…- Samuel laughed slightly- Mousy… ¿What kind of reading is this?

\- It is the only book that style that I have and you take it…- You mutter, red as a flag- Leave that ¿You want? Grab another… God… I should have left it under the bed…

\- ¿Grab another? ¿Why? If this sounds interesting- He walked to the couch.

\- ¿¡What do you say!? ¡No, no! I will not let you read me an erotic book.

\- ¿Why not?- He sat next to you.

\- God, because it is terribly awkward.

\- You are blind, even if I had an erection, you could not see it.

\- ¡Sam! - You hit his leg.

\- Well…- He leaned back comfortably- Come closer.

\- I’m not going to…

-Ok.

You heard him move until approached you, spend his left arm around your waist, force you to rest your face in his chest.

\- You’re doing it on purpose- Your snort- You son of a…

\- Shhh- He kissed your hair- Let me read.

\- God.

And as if a book pirate stories it were, Drake was reading aloud a romantic story which turned excessively dirty in very few pages.

You were still, curled up on his chest, listening to his melodious voice, very close, gently read things he should not. You were boiling, first by shame, and then for the same reason that you had an erotic book. You could hear his voice too close, and even the rumble of his ribcage in contact your ear, and, worse, sometimes you felt him caressing your back, especially when he had to move on a page.

And you don’t moved at all. You were afraid to find out if he had an erection or not. You knew that, he had one, you know him enough to know that he was extremely sexual.

But deep within you, in a small part, you liked that. It was strange, confusing, but rewarding. He could have a very dirty mouth, but it was not the same to hear him say single words, to relate with luxury details a carnal act with such intensity. And you are seduced by his body heat. As much as hear him. It was a sweet torture.

Samuel always seems to you a man incredibly handsome, you liked him for a long time, beyond just sharing a friendship. You were human after all.

For the next hour, he was reading to you, until the end of the fourth chapter.

\- Well- He sighed- I think it’s enough for today ¿Do not you think?

\- Mjm- You encouraged say.

\- Good book- He laugh, patting your back.

\- Fool…

You felt him to stand up and put the book on his site.

\- Tomorrow better I’ll read another- He laugh- At the moment I have to go home.

\- You’re pretty impossible- You put up.

\- Of course, if one of my best virtues…

\- Keep telling yourself that- You walked slowly to the door- Maybe someday work.

\- Mousy- He murmured in you ear, rapidly approaching.

\- ¡God!- You pushed him, scared- ¡Do not do that! ¡I can’t see you, idiot!

\- I know- He took your hand- You know I like to scare you.

\- Moron…- You separated him a little to take the keys and open the door.

\- Tomorrow I’ll visit you again ¿Yes?

\- It’s okay…

\- Do not be angry mousy- He kissed your cheek- See you tomorrow, take care.

\- You too…

You heard him leave and closed the door. You stayed still for a moment, feeling your heart galloped partly because of the scare, and partly because the damn excitement that had been in your being. You could feel your own warm body, emanating heat.

With your usual care you went to the bathroom and you bathed, sitting in the tub, thinking the smell of Drake, the feeling of his body, his muscles, his warmth, his voice narrating in detail how Joel penetrated Samantha. Even you remembered the kiss on your cheek, his fingers on yours, the warm feel of his lips when you read his face.

Condemed your need, toy leaning back under the warm rain hitting your breasts and stomach, to peer inside you, finding you wet, swollen with desire. Damn Samuel.

Unfortunately, or not, Samuel returned day after day, to spend a few hours talking and walking with you, and then, even though you prohibited, he stayed close to you, reading dirty that book that seemed to like him. You felt some relief when the book ended, but he returned the next day, with “Unfinished Desires” another damn erotic book.

And always, whenever he was going, forcing you to take a relaxing bath and relieve that tension in your crotch.


	4. Chapter 4

After nearly two months of daily visit, in that specific Saturday, Drake appeared at home a little earlier than usual.

\- ¿Is it my mistake or you come early?- You asked, opening the door.

\- You have not, come early- You heard him enter and remain standing for a moment.

You know his voice, something hidden.

\- ¿Any problem, Samy?- You asked.

\- I’ve come to say goodbye for a few days actually- Drake whispered.

\- ¿What? ¿Why?- You searched with you hand- ¿Samy?

\- Some businesses, beautiful- He took your hands firmly- It will be just a week, do not worry. For next Sunday I’ll be back.

\- Oh- You mutter.

\- Relax- He stroked your cheek- It’s not dangerous, it’s silly really.

\- You said that before going to Panama… ¿Was not it you were leaving this lifestyle?

\- I told you, it’s silly, but pay nice.

\- You’re like a fucking newborn puppy rescued- You pat his chest, something angry- You can not stay still, do not learn…

\- It’s a unique opportunity.

\- Ajjj…- You came slowly to the wall, to support your back there- Everything is a unique opportunity for you.

You stayed still, with your blind eyes lost in nothingness. You never liked the mode in which he risked for dumb things.

You heard him give a couple of steps closer to you.

\- Mousy…- He gently touched your arm- I must go soon…

\- It’s okay- You mutter.

\- Ok…

He waited a moment your reaction, before sighing and walking toward the door.

\- Samy- You called.

He looked at your hand stretched out toward him, looking for him. He went to get your hands and place it on his cheek, so you could know exactly where he was.

You approached to Drake, spend your arms around his neck, hug him tightly, feeling that he will squeeze you hard.

\- Be careful, please…- You begged in his ear, sinking your fingers in his hair- Please… Come back this time…

\- I don’t have thought even half die, or return to prison in the coming years- He joked.

\- Sam…- You bury your face in his neck.

\- I’ll come back in a week, I swear- He became serious, girding you- I swear…

\- Ok- You have separated them, with moist eyes- Go away. Before I start to cry again.

You felt a pair of hands holding your face and then a pair of lips who kissed length of your cheeks, very sweetly.

\- Take care- Drake whispered- See you, mousy.

And all that Heard after, was the door shut. He was gone. And instead had appeared the uncertainty if you’d come back to hear him again ever in life. Maybe it’s those had been the last words with him, maybe that was your last hug with Samuel. You began to mourn, speculating that.

Day to day you wait, sitting in the darkness of your life, waiting for some tragic call, Nathan, something. But day by day, heartbreak after heartbreak, nothing happened.

Sunday had slowly come and you were sitting on the couch, waiting, feeling horror by the advancing the minutes. Every second approached the end of the day.

You jump out of your seat when you heard the doorbell of your house. You walked as fast as you could to the door with the key in hand, you decided to ask, as always, for safety.

\- ¿Who is?- You asked loudly.

\- ¿Who else can be, mousy?- You heard Drake- ¿So many visits do you have?

You opened the door and hugged barely heard a foot inside.

\- I told you I would not die- He laughing softly.

But you stayed still, with your arms around his waist, your face stuck in his chest, while its warmth and aroma brought the relief that had been all week.

He realized quickly that what was in your grip, It was the purest of concerns.

He hug you strongly, resting his cheek on your hair, happy to feel so loved and protected.

While later, with your soul more relaxed, finally you turned away a little.

\- ¿Calm now? - He smiled.

\- Yes- You driedst one eye- I am sorry.

\- You worry too much for me- Samuel walked to the couch.

\- Well… I was always exaggerated in some things- You walked toward him, slowly by sitting next.

\- Beautiful.

\- ¿What?- You looked him, unable to see.

\- Let me tell you, you have a horrible bags under your eyes.

\- ¿Seriously?- You touched near your eyes- I can not feel the difference.

\- But there are ¿You did not sleep well?

\- No- You denied.

\- ¿For me?

You tried to hit his leg, but he was farther than you expected and only gently hit the seat.

\- Silly- He laugh.

\- Shut up and let me see what state are you- You stretched your hands.

Samuel came pretty and after taking your hands, he placed them on his chest, so that you will follow.

You touched his shoulders and arms, waiting for a reaction of pain. Nothing. You went up to his neck and then read his face, centimeter by centimeter, noticing that he was smiling.

\- ¿What is so funny?- You asked.

\- ¿Funny? Nothing.

\- ¿Why are you smiling then?

\- Why it feels nice when you touch me like that.

\- ¿What?

\- Maybe you do not realize, but the way you spend your fingers, is very gentle. It is a caress for me.

-Whatever- You pat his cheek a few times before proceeding.

Reviewing his face, you found new imperfections, and what appeared to be a couple of bandages on his forehead.

\- You have some new cuts, Sam- You let him go- ¿Is not it something silly?

\- I had to crawl like a caterpillar between a mountain of shit branches, I did not fight with anyone, I swear.

\- Mjm- You doubted.

But he was fine, back, alive and strong. That was all that mattered to you.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Take this- Samuel put an envelope in your hands- I got something while I was out... And I sent it to write in braille.  
Curious, you opened the envelope carefully. You took several leaves, sought the guidance symbol in the upper right corner, to know it was the right side, and started to move your fingers quickly by raised dots.  
Samuel've never seen you do that, so you could not notice how he watching your hands.  
You started to not believe what you were reading, while you are reading even faster. It was a letter document, where confirmed the formalities carried out and the small medical team would be in charge of your intervention, and mentioned that only detracted confirmation of the date of the intervention.  
You did not know what shit had Samuel done, but he had gotten everything necessary for you back to see.  
You cover your mouth while moaned, crying loudly.  
\- Mousy- He pulled papers out- Don’t wet them, you need to sign them...  
\- Sam...- You cried.  
\- Come here…  
You could feel his arms squeezing you and you sank in his chest, crying. That damn man had hidden the truth and he had returned with a miracle.  
And for several long minutes, only you cried, stuck into his warm, soft body.  
\- ¿How?- You mutter, calm down a little, without letting go.  
\- I asked Elena about your doctor. I went to look him and explained in detail, what you have, as is the operation, which was cost.  
\- Cost. Costs and much...  
\- Does not matter. With that in mind I went for the business I had told you, which actually it was a job... Silly, like I said, but they needed me to find something. It took me only half a day. The rest of the week was pure paperwork, call Sully, make bank transfers, talk to Elena and Nathan... All put a little...  
\- Lord...- You squeezing him.  
\- And obviously, I'll be stuck with you all the time, because I'm stubborn because my face is one of the first things you see again. I'm narcissistic like this.  
\- But... Samy... I do not want any of you to spend your money on me... They are my eyes...  
\- I give a shit about that. And others feel the same. Just a little each one and you will see again.  
\- It was probably Elena idea...  
\- ¿Elena?- Samuel laugh- Of course not. It was me, I could not stop thinking, since I saw you with your white cane, saluting without knowing it was me. That broke my heart.  
\- Samy...  
You separated a bit, to touch his face. You kissed his cheek several times, only to hug him again.  
\- Thank you- You whispered, not wanting to release him- I thought I could never have surgery... That would be blind for life... Thanks Samy... I can never pay you this...  
\- Mmmmm… I disagree- He muttered, resting his face in your neck- This hugs are worth gold for me...  
\- Sam- You laugh- Silly... ¿With the years you have and yet you are Mr.Hugs?  
\- Mjm- He nodded, squeezing you a little and accommodate himself, willing to spend several hours like this- ¿It bothers you?  
\- No… At all.  
Of course you did not bother. As you were so "Lady Hugs" like him. You adored hug, and more a man who was so inclined to hugs during hours.

Weeks of preparation, doctor visits, checkups, analysis, all to enter the operating room and fully anesthetized, receiving an operation that while it was simple, bring you sight back.  
Fisher and the Drake brothers were waiting, but it was Sam who took you and nursed you at home a couple of days after the operation. The problem was that you needed specific pills that caused dizziness to you. And being dizzy and blind was not fun.  
You'd have another month off before you take off your blindfolds and start using them, and again, Samuel was next to you, even with your daily dose of erotic books that drove you crazy.

That morning you were sitting on the couch, feeling that Samuel helping you take off your blindfolds. It would be the first attempt to see in a decade, and you had in mind the thousand advice that your doctor had said.  
\- Well…- He sat close- Now you can open them. Take your time… Tell me if you get dizzy or something.  
You blinked, seeing all frighteningly blurred. There were no forms or anything, only light and dark clouds. You tried focus a couple of times at the distance, but it hurts in your forehead, forcing you to close your eyes.  
\- Slowly…- He took your hand- Do not use them twelve years ago, do not expect they to work again so soon.  
\- I know…- You opened them slightly- The doctor said not to look distant things the early days, that tried with something close...  
You grope with you hand, calculating how far he was away. You arranged you, to look at his face, very close.   
Samuel was also looking at you, hoping to see your eyes react, although at the moment they were as always, lost in nothingness.  
You were nervous, grope for his hand, feeling his fingers intertwined with yours, still looking at him.  
Only you could see the silhouette, but you stayed still, letting the minutes, starting to see a little change.  
\- I'm noticing colors- You smiled, squeezing his hand.  
\- You're good, continue waiting...  
Sometimes you squinted, blink slowly, you rub them gently or even entirely closed your eyes when you felt they were hurting.  
And Drake noticed the change. No longer you had eyes on nothing, now they seemed more normal, fixed on it, moving occasionally.  
The lines began to be defined, they had better tone colors, you saw more in depth. But above all, you were watching him. Samuel, his face, his brown eyes, his chin, his hair.  
You cover your mouth, with an emotional smile and your heart pounding.  
\- ¿What happen?- He smiled slightly.  
It was the first time you saw a smile for years. You took his face with your hands, ignoring the tears streaming down your cheeks, recognizing him, him and the imperfections your fingers were detected.  
\- I can see you- You cried- Oh my God…  
\- Hello Mousy- He smiled, affected by your reaction.  
\- Hello big boy- Your moan.  
You closed your eyes with pain, and hug him.  
\- I can see…- You cried on his neck- I can see…Thank you…  
\- I'm happy for you, cute…  
At last you had recovered your sight.


	6. Chapter 6

You spent all day looking at Samuel, looking at your house, looking to yourself, looking at a bouquet of flowers he had brought almost in secret. Gradually you were improving, even if it were the first day. You had so many desires to continue seeing everything you did not want to wait until the next day.  
And in the afternoon, he sat down again and invite your side, for more reading.  
\- I recovered my sight. It is no longer necessary that you keep reading- You denied.  
\- ¿What do you say? If we are in the most interesting part of the book- He sent- Come… I want to know that make Florence and Tobias at the hotel...  
\- You bought that... book...  
\- Is "From Wandering Traveling and Charmed Ladies"...  
\- Whatever, you bought it. Go home and finish reading it.  
\- ¿And avoid feel you uncomfortable? ¿By being the most fun of all? No way.  
He held you tightly, hugging, forcing you to stay close to him, and then clear his throat and start reading.  
And you thought seriously to see him do that was even worse than just listen him. Now you could see passing leaves slowly with his long fingers, moving his lips as reading, as his chest rise and fell with the breath, the silhouette of his body, his muscles. Luckily you managed to avoid looking at his waist. You did not want to see his erection. In fact, you wanted to see his erection but you don’t want he discovered you doing that or excite you more than you already did. With your eyes improved, you could confirm that he was physically even more appetizing than when he was young. He had aged like a old wine, better every time.  
Thanks to that he had come early, he had apparently put an end to the erotic story soon enough.  
He walked to the door, as always, hoping that you will accompany him, even before you took the keys, he stopped you.  
\- By the way- He smiled you- ¿Can you see fine from afar?  
\- Is still improving ¿Why?  
\- Nothing- He walked in front of you- ¿When was the last time you had sex?  
\- ¿¡W-wthat!? ¿¡Why do you ask me that!?- You turned red.  
\- I have a scientific curiosity. You just answer me this- He returned to stay yours, still ahead.  
\- Long ago…- You looked away.  
\- ¿How much?  
\- You know my last boyfriend, made your own calculations...  
\- ¿Rafe? But you left him off even before Panama...-He laugh slightly before turning serious- Oh... Pretty ¿Really? ¿Mr. Ego was your last partner? ¿Why?  
\- Because I went blind after ¿Remember? And I can not sleep with people I can not see...  
\- What a waste ¿Right?  
\- Stop talking nonsense ¿You want?- You returned to divert your eyes- ¿Why are you asking me these things?  
\- Because now I understand something...  
\- ¿What?  
\- What's in the couch- He smiled.  
You did not understand what he said. You turned to see the couch. Your seen from a distance not worked well yet, so you squint you eyes, looking, focusing. Until you saw it.  
You felt your heart stop. Where you had been sitting until very recently, highlighting the gray fabric upholstery, there was a good wet spot. You know perfectly of where it came from, but not thought possible that you had not noticed that. Instinctively you touch behind you. Your ass and surroundings were damn wet.  
You nailed your giant eyes on Samuel, wearing a seductive and naughty look.  
\- ¿You know?- Drake spoke calmly- That Happen to you every time I stay to read you those stories. I thought don’t more reading to you the first time, but when you walked with me the door and I saw you... speck… Well, it was obvious that you were enjoying it. I hope that have served you for the "after" hours...  
\- Oh God- You went from red to white, covering your face- No…  
\- Hey, Mousy, calm- He rubbed your arm.  
\- Don’t- You away from him- That damn shame...  
\- You were blind, you could not have seen it...- He approached again- I also did it on purpose.  
\- You're an Idiot- You kept covering your face.  
\- ¿Would want have sex?  
\- ¿¡What!?- You looked him frightened.  
You had not seen it coming that question, in the same way that you had not seen him, close. Only you realized when his moist lips brushed firmly yours and his tongue caressed yours. And you almost do not realize that you kissed back. Your brain had gone, taking decisions alone, and you were only enjoying it.  
\- Mmmm…- He muttered, in your mouth, hugging you- How nice you kiss... Mousy...  
\- Sam...  
\- I knew it… I knew I liked you... Mmm...  
And all you give a shit. Even if there is nothing arise between you, you'd enjoy that bastard.  
You spent your hands under his clothes to caress his stomach and go around to rub the the base of his back.  
\- ¿You want… to see me?- He whispered, sucking on your neck- ¿Completely?  
\- Even if I go blind because that- You mutter- Hell yes...  
\- I have an idea- He kissed your ear- Come...  
He took your hand, gently leading you to the bathroom. You saw him turn on the light, let you come in and shut the door.  
\- I've always wanted to bathe with you- He took your waist, looking at you.  
\- ¿Always? ¿And why ever you tried anything with me before?  
\- You were with Rafe. I figured he could give you all I do not.  
\- ¿What thing? ¿An attack of psychosis?  
\- No- He laugh gently- Money.  
\- Of course, because I always care about the money- You said sarcastically.  
\- ¿Then why you were with him, pretty?  
\- Because you did not see me, piece of stupid- You hit him slightly- Also, always I am trying to tell you, a woman came under your sheets.  
\- I had to unburden myself somewhere, I not am going to masturbate every time I finished with an erection by looking you ass... I needed hands to hang, and it is difficult to do with sores on my fingers.  
\- The day you stop being sexual...  
\- Look how old I have- He smiled- Now look at me crotch.  
\- ¿What?  
\- Look- He looked down- Check it out.  
You encouraged you to lower my eyes, feeling you face warm to notice the huge bulge in his pants.  
\- God- Your mutter- ¿Did you bring a hook to scale or what?  
Samuel laughed loudly. You looked him laugh aloud, squinting his eyes way as usual. You loved his laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

He even laughed softly when he kissed your cheeks and lips.  
\- Let's give a bath- He said, looking into your eyes- So we can spend the time to see us ¿What do you say?  
\- ¿Only bath or...?  
\- For today, only bath. Also, I want to do it in the comfort of the bed.  
You nodded, starting to feel nervous. And it was obvious that Samuel had noticed that, because gently he began unbuttoning your white shirt, one by one from below. He removed the shirt, leaving you with your white bra exposed, forcing you to cover yourself a little instinctively.  
\- Help me a little, Mousy- He smiled, rising slightly his V-neck shirt  
You took his shirt, and threw up, passing over his head, took it out. You kept looking at his formed chest, the brand of his muscles, his trail of hair below his belly button, his scars of bullets, his other old wounds and cuts, his shoulders, his arms, his neck tattoos. He was a fucking adult, healthy, perfect male.  
\- You know you can touch me ¿Don’t you?- He smiled.  
\- Mjm- You looked at his arms again.  
You did not want to touch it. Not yet. You wanted to satisfy your eyes first.  
He approached, surrounding yourself imperceptibly with his arms, running his hands down your back and nimbly unbuttoning your bra. He took it off as if fearing to break you, looking at your breasts. Your nipples were so upright you could hurt someone. Obviously he followed your game of exclusive observation, so that only he looked for a moment, before unbutton your pants. We lowered them slowly, stooping.  
\- Hold on something- He told, almost kneeling- I do not want you to fall.  
You placed your hands on the door, while you saw him imperceptibly pat one of your ankles. You raised your leg, so that he could wash off the shoe, the sock and pants, and then do the same with your other leg.  
You looked his eyes up, even on the floor. Eyes confident, calm, but very friendly. He took his hands and lowered your white panties, slowly, to take them off. He stared at your pubis, neatly trimmed and slightly shaved at the entrance.  
\- Good job, to have done without seeing- He straightened.  
\- It's not easy to "see" how I'm there, if there is only hair...  
\- Obviously…  
With a little forward, you buttoning his jeans, you got off his zipper and got off his pants, to do what he had done with your shoes.  
And stooping, you uploaded your eyes, doubt. You had to lower his boxers. His black boxers that seemed to be holding a magic lamp or something.  
\- ¿Are you sure you do not have a dog there?- You joked, raising hands, taking the elastic but without encourage to lower it.  
\- Find out.  
He took your hands, making you lower his boxer quickly. Did you get face to face with his bloody penis. Large, thick, veiny, fully erect, ready, with red glans and ready for action.  
Drake removed his boxer while you standing, something rapt.  
\- Tell me the truth- He smiled- ¿Rafe was this big?  
\- That obsession of men with comparisons...- You denied- The important thing is how use it...  
\- I know, I know ¿And well? ¿So he was that big?  
\- The double…- You mutter.  
\- ¿He was twice as big?- He said incredulously- ¿¡He had a third leg or what!?  
\- ¡Yours is twice as big! ¡Moron!  
\- ¡Ahhhh!- He sighed- I freaked.  
\- Fool…  
\- ¿You want me to do some... shows?  
\- ¿Show?- You did not understand.  
\- For the record that I do with anyone. I just think you deserved it.  
You saw him inspire slightly, very close to you, before lifting his arms and tighten his muscles. The damned was strutting his body, in your fucking face. If his body looked toned in a relaxed state, now even worse.  
\- I do not know what you can break before- You mutter- If a muscle or your ego...  
\- ¿Do you like it or not?- He smiled, turning around and showing you the back.  
You observe carefully his broad back, his muscles, his silhouette gently boiled down to the waist, the sensual curvature of his spine, his firm butt.  
\- Nice ass- You smiled.  
\- Thank you- He turned back, looking at you- Turn around you, I want to see.  
\- You don’t see anything very interesting really- You turned your back.  
But he stared at your waist, your sinuosity, your big ass. And he looked for a long time.  
\- ¿You fell asleep or something?- You asked, looking back.  
\- No… I just try to memorize your delicious buttocks and thighs...  
\- Yeah right…  
Samuel hugged you from behind, hard, kissing your head, and leaving the two in front of the mirror.  
\- Check it out- He point the mirror a moment- ¿What do you see?  
\- That I have sagging breasts- You grunting- Stupid age...  
\- Mousy- He squeeze you a little more- ¿What do you see?  
\- ¿Us?  
\- Mjm- He smiled- ¿Don’t you think we make a lovely couple?  
\- Yes- You smiled softly, caressing his arm.  
Drake let you gently, to open the shower and start letting the hot water run.  
\- ¿You know?- He look at you- Is not the first time I see you naked.  
\- ¿What?  
\- Once I peeked while you take a bath... And I also masturbated while looking at you...  
\- ¡Sam!- You hit him slightly.  
He smiled again, it was obvious that he liked to bother you.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the hot shower, with the warm water beating you, finally gently touching. You loved watching him covered with water, with his shiny skin, appetizing.  
You began to bathe each other, sweetly, touching all the time, rubbing bodies full of soap, speaking a little. You were a soft dough petting and rubbing, looks, cutes laughter.  
\- I love this- You whispered, hugging him, kissing his chest.  
\- Is the paradise…- Samuel caressed your lower back.  
\- ¿Do not hurt you?- You looked at his eyes.  
\- ¿What thing, beautiful?  
\- Being with the erection of horse for so long.  
\- No- He chuckling- Do not worry.  
\- You're very handsome, Samy- You caressed his stomach.  
\- You too- He smiled.  
\- I do not think so…  
Despite having recovered your sight, your ability to see with your hands had not disappeared. Advantage that, and still looking at his eyes, you lowered your fingers a little more, firmly taking his penis, hot, wet, hard.  
You saw him emit a soft satisfying growl as he squeeze you a little more against his body.  
\- Cute growl- You smiled, moving your hand all along his cock.  
\- Sweetie…- He looked you deeply.  
\- Sometimes I could hear you scream with your womens, but I did not know that you started grunting so soft...- You stopped moving.  
\- Keep… Please keep- He gently shook his waist.  
\- Calm- You squeezed it a bit before returning to masturbate him.  
\- My Mousy...- He took your face.  
Under the warm rain you kept kissing him slowly, feeling him groan in your mouth, while you are working a little harder and his restless hands touched your skin. And the stronger you moved, faster he started to breathe, to issue getting longer moans. That excited youa little more.   
You could feel every little crease between your fingers, the softness of his glans, firmness around his trunk.  
\- ¿You like it?- You mutter.  
\- Yes…- He hid his face in your neck- Keep… Make me come, beautiful…  
You loved have him so dominated, so controlled and rendered what you could do to him. You squeeze hard, using both hands. With one you rub his glans and the other rising and falling rapidly. The soft sound of his wet dick, coupled with his grunts and groans, came you hungry for him. It had been so long since the last time you felt a man in your hands, and you forgot the kind of craving that produced you.  
You knelt, holding his waist with your two hands, engulfing his delicious penis, absorbing it, swallowing.  
\- Fuck… Yes…Suck it, my love... You look so beautiful...  
You closed your eyes, partly to rest them, in part to concentrate on his taste, his texture, his heat. You suckle loud, discovering you really like doing that, you loved the dirty and obscene sound of your saliva in that part as prohibited.  
You could hear moaning loudly, responding to your apparent thirst. You knew you could not absorb him whole, your mouth was not long enough, and even a little hurt be so open, but that did not stop nor your movements or your tongue moving like crazy.  
You felt the slight tremor in his legs, the tension of the muscles under his skin and to hear a roar while his cum soaked your tongue. You swallowed strongly, sucking a little more, emptying everything possible, before slowly out him of your mouth. Still slightly hard, but he had actually calmed down a bit.  
\- God- Samuel huffed, slightly tired- Mousy... ¿What was… that?  
\- I do not know- You laugh gently, while standing and imperceptibly lick your commissure- Suddenly I wanted to it.  
\- You're beautiful- He took your chin to kiss you.  
\- Wait- You interrupted him- I just swallow your cum ¿Are not you disgusted to kiss me?  
\- ¿Why I would disgust, sweetie? It was mine before you swallow it- He smiled.  
\- Oh- You smiled.  
Swiftly you spent both arms around his neck, hugging, squeezing his soaked hair. You stuck your mouth with him, feeling him suck your tongue and lips, as if to make sure that you had actually swallowed completely. And you felt his hands down your back, grab your buttocks firmly, squeezing them. One of his fingers explored a little more, wanting to make sure you were so wet. He could barely feel your lubrication, before you stop him.  
\- No, no- You sucked his tongue and separated slightly- At the moment, I just want one thing there.  
\- ¿Seriously?- He raised an eyebrow.  
\- Samy, I do not have sex for years, my pussy should be more closed the vault of a bank. And your fucking penis is huge. Trust me, we will need all the lubrication that I am generating.  
\- I can not wait to feel that- He pressed you against his chest- But after your orgasm, I can explore it with the rest of my ¿Right?  
\- Yes…- You kissed his neck.  
\- Great… ¿We dried off, sweetness?  
Smiled, you closing the water, while he searched towels. You dried, with the same gentleness and affection with which had bathed, reviewing soft cloth in the bodies of each one.  
Even you took the job to accommodate a little his hair with your fingers, as if he need to appear somewhere.  
Step by step you walked into the room, where you lay comfortably, watching him climb on top of you, rub your skin with his own, fill you with kisses. You loved the way he had to kiss and lick your body, completely, and will excited even more when he was slowly sucking and licking your breasts.  
\- Samy- You moaned, arching your back, feeling his fingers on your silhouette- So nice…  
\- Delicious- He sucked one of your nipples, pulling gently, leaving erect.  
\- ¿Are you going to be... kind to me?- You whispered- ¿Will you be gentle... with my little pussy?  
\- God- He shuddered, watching you while squeezing your breasts- Sure, honey... At least until you ask me to be rude...  
You smiled while caressed his hair and you felt while he still enjoying your breasts.


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel was as hard as before. He rise a little, kneeling, placing his hands on your knees separating your legs very gently. He peered your red and shiny pussy, as he swallowed saliva, dying wish by nailing his mouth there.

\- Check it out…- He murmured- Is calling me…

\- Stop delay this, by God- You begged.

\- Wao- He took a deep breath- I love how smells…

He gently put his waist to yours, holding his own penis, rubbing your entry with his glans.

\- You are a fountain- He whispered, leaning his tip.

\- Slowly, slowly- You cared a little.

\- Just relax…- He looked you deeply.

His enormity was passing through your wet entrance, and It hurts a little.

\- Auch… Stop…- You mutter.

\- Calm- He kept going very slowly.

\- It hurt…

\- It is done…- The move came at the end- Inside. God… You are so tight…

\- Are you who have a damn huge penis…

\- ¿You mean…- Samuel left and went softly-… this?

\- Oh…- Your moaning, with a slight shudder.

\- I moved only once- He laugh- Calm down, you have Sam for a couple of hours.

\- You will not last as long- You caressed his shoulders.

\- ¿I don’t? ¿Why not?- He turned to leave and return smoothly.

\- Because… If you are as excited as you seem… And I am as tight as you say…

\- Mousy- He returned to move.

\- ¿W-what…?- Your moan.

\- I love you…

\- ¿What?- You looked straight into his eyes.

\- I love you, dammit- He began to penetrate you gently- You’re the most incredible… lovely… thing of my life…

\- I will not say that I love you- You smiled.

\- ¿No?

\- You’ll have to get it out of me, dint of pleasure and ecstasy- You stroked his face- Do me so well, that you force me to shout it…

\- I accept the challenge…

Drake slowly began to penetrate you, with his fucking huge cock. It was obvious that he knew the physical impairment, he knew that he, being large, in your small entrance, it hurts. So he was very delicate, slow, deep. It was just wait a little, that your own body will expand enough to accept him without problems. Luckily you were so excited that you had too much lubrication.

\- You have a delicious pussy- He growled- I love it…

\- I’m glad you like it… Use it…

Samuel felt opening your legs a little more, asking harder.

You felt him move a little stronger, discovering that your body had assimilated him perfectly, as if all those years, he was the one destined to fill you.

You stuck your heels on his buttocks, and pushed slightly inward yours every time he advance, until soon found the perfect speed. You’ve never felt that kind of pleasure, with his long, rhythmic assaults.

\- God…- Your moan- Samy…

\- ¿You like it?- He growled in you ear, excited- You are exquisite… Look how well entered into your pussy…

\- More… Stronger- You stroked his neck.

\- ¿Like this?- He was settled, without stop to penetrate you hard- ¿Like that my love?

\- More…

\- I do not want to hurt you…

\- I do not give a shit, Sam…- You looked him, maddened- Fuck my fucking pussy… Come on… I need you…

\- ¿You want rough?- He groaned, starting to move with even more speed- I’ll hammer your point, until you’ll shout you love me.

\- Do it… Do it Samy…

And as if he had always done what to you, he moved his waist to find your sweet spot, rubbing and hitting him with his thick penis.

Your body trembled completely, while you hold on to the sheets. You bend your back, sticking your neck on the pillow.

\- ¡Yes!- Samuel exclaimed without stopping- ¡Like this! ¡Twists you with pleasure, beautiful!

You just moan long, with a dry throat.

\- Tell me you Love me- He kept firm and precise.

\- No…- Your moan.

\- ¡Tell me and I will make cum!- He increased a little power.

\- ¡No!

But he was going to make cum anyway. He did savagely, making the sound of crashing their waists it was almost as loud as yours own moans.

You felt your crotch boiling and the climax explore your body.

\- ¡I love you!- You screamed- ¡Samy I love you! ¡God! ¡Don’t stop!

\- ¡That’s!- He smiled, agitated.

You not know if you were dying by that. The explosion of pleasure that you brought a scream was accompanied by an animal growl, desperate, from the lips of Samuel.

You were still, as if someone had killed you, exept your rapid breathing and the feeling that your heart would break. Drake was as dead as you, with his face in your neck.

\- My precious- He whispered, tired, affectionately kissing your cheek- My love…

\- Lord…- You said your voice like a snore- You are so damn… amazing…

\- ¿Do you like that?- He smiled.

\- Too… much…- You sighed- God…

\- You deserve it…

Samuel began filling your face with small and tender kisses plagued of love that made you laugh. He was not trying to excite you, he was giving you love.

\- You tickles me, honey…- You laughed slightly as he rubbed his nose in your neck.

\- ¿You know what?- He stood with his arms slightly, to not to let all his weight on you.

\- ¿What?- You looked him.

\- I think that orgasm has beautified you.

\- Too bad I can not say the same- You joked.

\- ¡Bad Mousy!- He hugged you, turning completely to leave you aside before him.

Still laughing, you saw him stay close, sideways, tenderly watching you, caressing your back.

\- ¿What?- You smiled, touching his chin.

\- Nothing- He sighed- I just think it really should marry you. And sooner, better. ¿What do you say?

\- ¿Seriously?- Your mumbling, with eyes slightly filled with tears.

\- If you say yes, I’ll make a homemade dinner- He smiled.

\- Samy…

\- Tell me…

\- ¿What are you doing for dinner?- You smiled.

\- ¿For my mousy wife? What she wants…

You hugged him tightly, happy as never before. With your view he had also brought the best sex of your life and a husband that all envy.

The End


End file.
